


Leaves from the Vine

by storybored



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Boy did a lot of research go into the fire nation royal family and I learned some things, Fire Nation is a fancy term for pirates, Gen, He's channeling his inner Kyoshi, Hurt/Comfort, In the fire nation you adopt wayward strays that travel with the avatar, Iroh is Zuko's real dad, Li's hands are rated E for everyone, Mystrerious guy is mysterious, Ozai is technically firelord regent, PTSD, Sad, Sokka and Li are homies, The Gaang needs adult supervison, The storm is just an emotional spray bottle for feral zuko and Aang, You only get a character credit if you speak, Zuko isn't old enough to rule yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: The Gaang (Aang, Katara, and Sokka) need adult supervision and if that comes in the form of a disillusioned former fire nation soldier so be it .
Relationships: Aang & Katara & Sokka, Aang & Katara & Sokka & Li (Not Zuko Edition)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 81





	1. Before Ba Sing Se

Zuko stared at his brother with as much anger as his nine year old body could muster, and if it wasn’t such a serious matter Lu Ten probably would’ve laughed, ”Why can’t I come with? I can fire bend. I can fight. I want to go! You and Dad will be there!”

Lu Ten sighed for a moment adjusting his bracers,”No, Zuko.”

“But-”

Lu Ten raised his hand cutting his brother off, thinking of a harmless easy way to get him to drop the subject, without his brother feeling completely neglected and abandoned,”I need you to do something for me.” 

Zuko’s eyes widened at the possibility of getting a mission from his hero, all requests and pleads to go to Ba Sing Se forgotten. He climbed onto the edge of the fountain so he was closer to Lu Ten’s height,”What?”

“I was going to save this for your birthday but, why not just give it to you it now because I’ll miss it this year.” Lu Ten patted his armor trying to find the blade, his hand eventually clasping around it,”Ah, here. This is for you.”

Zuko’s eyes widened as he pulled the dagger out of the sheath,”Wow! It’s pretty.”

“I had Katsu keep an eye out while he was traveling the ports in the earth kingdom and he spied this for you. Read the inscription.”

“Never give up without a fight.” Zuko gripped the dagger close to himself, and looked back up at his brother,”Thank you. If you and dad are going to Ba Sing Se, what’s gonna happen to me?”

“Dad was debating on whether or not to send you to the Ember Isle or into the care of Master Piandao but if you end up staying here I want you to be a brave little soldier and protect Ursa and Azula, okay?”

Zuko crossed his arms sulking and glowering, he wasn’t prepared to deal with Azula by himself. No way to protect or distract himself, and that usually meant being the butt of her and her friends’ jokes. He didn’t get why Mai and Ty Lee were nicer to him then his own cousin.”Azula’s mean...I shouldn’t have to protect her.”

“Azula likes to play rough.” Lu Ten put his hand under his brother’s chin, making him look at him,” Soldiers protect everyone, no matter their behavior. What we do is honorable, Zuko. We protect our comrades and people who can’t protect themselves. Understand?”  
Zuko glumly nodded,”I understand.”

Lu Ten smiled, tugging on his brother’s phoenix tail, snorting slightly at the offended sound Zuko made,”Alright. Can I get a hug before I go?”  
Zuko jumped into his brother’s arms, burying his head in his shoulder,”Promise me you’ll come back.”

Lu ten squeezed his brother tight,”I’m going to. On my honor, Princesqueak. I’ll always protect you.”


	2. All Good Stories Start with (Blank) Walked into a Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's scar covers more of his face and body, leaving him partially blind in his left eye.

Sokka shifted in the tavern uncomfortably, he felt nervous uncomfortable. Like he was being watched. His eyes flickered around the tavern settling on a male figure settled into a corner, staring at them sizing them up. He was not not fire nation, not a soldier at least judging by the bottle of soju sitting next to him. He was just staring, Sokka looked away from the man settling into the table next to Aang who was grumbling at having to wear his hat inside the tavern and repeatedly having to keep Momo covered in his shawl, Sokka would’ve preferred to have stayed outside but the rain was getting bad and tavern’s didn’t exactly look down on people sleeping inside if the weather was bad enough.

Sokka looked down at his stew as some of the patrons started to talk about some fire nation ships in the harbor. It was best to keep their heads down until it was safe to leave, safe to take Appa and finally fly to the north pole no more detours, no more pirates, and no more Unagi.

The tavern door opened as Zuko and the old guy walked in closely followed by a woman with ink black hair pulled into a top knot decorated with a hair piece that looks like a flower, dressed in white and gold, a fire nation soldier without a helmet or any visible weapon, and a well dressed fire nation merchant. They settled near the door with Zuko leaning against the wall, he was in a heated conversation with the woman in white. He wrapped an arm around Aang,”Be careful, Zuko’s here.”

Katara spied Zuko and glared at him, gripping her cup of water and spikes of ice started to quickly form and melt,” He has a lot of nerve.”  
Aang put a hand on katara’s wrist,”Katara, don’t.”

The male figure moved from the corner to sitting close to Aang, Katara and Sokka, his voice quiet and rumbling, and hat pulled over his eyes only allowing Aang, Katara and Sokka to see the lower half of his face,”I suggest you three leave before his royal highness gets wind of you being here. I give you six minutes before people realize that there’s an air bender nearby.”

Sokka looked at the figure carefully, his voice guarded,”I think we’ll be fine.”  
The man smiled,” Against Zuko maybe, but against the woman in white? You three will be in front of the firelord before the week’s out.”

Sokka swallowed and paled slightly,”What do you suggest?”

“Distraction and escape, though I’d wait to use the bison.” The man stretched slightly legs taking up part of the walkway between the tables,”Trust me.”

Katara’s voice was cold,”Why should we?”  
“Do you have a better idea?”  
Aang was silent for a moment,”What’s the worst that could happen?”

The man sighed,”You’d be surprised.”

One of the patrons passed the group and the man stretched out kicking the patron’s legs out from under him. The patron whipped his head around and stared up at the man who began to leave, hand on his jian, like the stories Sokka’s father used to tell him. The patron drew his lips back in a snarl, as he stood up, throwing a rock at the man while his back was turned,”Watch it.”

The man dodged the rock as it went through the tavern’s door,” Watch what?”

Zuko and the woman in white paused in their conversation and began to watch the two men quarrell, the woman in white looked a little past the men and stared directly at Aang and Sokka. She elbowed Zuko gesturing towards the table where the Aang and Sokka were sitting, Zuko’s eyes narrowed and he moved to Aang trying to ignore the men feuding, the patron threw another rock at the man nearly hitting Zuko if the woman in white didn’t grab him by the collar of his armor throwing him to the ground, igniting her hands as Zuko picked himself off the ground staring at the patron angrily, Aang all but forgotten for the moment. The man grabbed the patron by the arm and spun him throwing him at the two fire benders. The man grabbed Sokka’s arm pulling him up,”Come on!” Katara and Aang scrambled after the man who barreled through the door spying the komodo rhinos and eel hound tied up outside, the man made a bee-line straight for the eel hound, pulling the kids behind him. Aang made a noise of protest,”Where do we go?”  
Zuko was thrown through the window and groaned as he picked himself up, his eyes piercing Aang, he ran to one of the komodo rhinos as the women in white ran out of the bar closely pursuing Zuko, climbing up on the komodo rhino behind him. The man pulled Katara and Sokka up onto the eel hound. He offered a hand to pull Aang up,”Kid, give me your hand.”

Aang bended himself an air scooter,”No thanks, I’m good.”

The man shrugged as he nudged the eel hound to closely pursue Aang, Katara held tightly to the man as he pushed the Eel hound to go as fast as it could without overcoming Aang. Sokka looked behind them,”Uh guys? We have company.”

The man glanced backwards seeing Zuko and the woman in white trying to gain on them, rifling through the saddlebags grabbing an explosive and lighting it tossing it over his shoulder. Sokka watched as Zuko had to swerve to avoid the explosion. The woman held a lasso closely to her side, hand on Zuko’s back as she prepared to jump and tackle Sokka or Katara. Appa was nestled in the clearing with Momo on his back. Aang had jumped onto Appa’s head readying the reigns for Katara and Sokka to climb on, the man turned the eel hound around to charge at Zuko and the woman. Sokka climbed onto Appa pulling Katara up as the man stood on the eel hound throwing some more lit explosives at Zuko and the woman causing the komodo rhino to recoil and forcing them to find a new entrance to the clearing. Sokka turned around offering the man a hand,” Come on!” 

The man allowed himself to be pulled up onto Appa, Aang snapped the reigns,”Yip, Yip!”

Zuko threw a fireball at the group which the man deflected with his jian, the woman in white threw her lasso around Appa’s saddle bag pulling it tightly and beginning to climb it, curling up on herself as she tried to avoid hitting one of the trees.”Take us over the water.”

Aang directed appa over the body of water, as Sokka tried to undo the knot, but was stopped by the man. The woman had her legs hanging off Appa’s tail, puling herself up onto his tail, when she looked up at the man’s face, freezing at what she saw underneath his hat. She mouthed something as if the air was knocked out of her, when the man decided the water was deep enough and helped Sokka pull the rope off the bags causing the woman to slide off Appa and fall into the water below. The man peered over the edge of the saddle, seemingly unsatisfied with the chain of events. He turns back against the edge, and pulled the hat off of his head setting it next to him. 

Sokka stiffened noticing the man’s coloring, tanned skin, black hair and bright gold eyes, eyes that seemed to hold a fire within them, he was familiar but Sokka couldn’t exactly place why,”So, guy, what do we call you?”

The man raised an eyebrow at Sokka,”Li works.”

Aang joined the group on the saddle, as Katara started to talk,”Where are you from?”

“A small village in the colonies. You?” Li asked,”I know the kid’s the avatar but the two of you are what? Water tribe?”

Katara nodded,”My brother and I are from the south pole.”

“Katara-”

Aang scooted closer Li noticing the warmth that seemed to radiate from him,”Who was the woman in white? You recognized her, right?”

Li nodded,”Her name is Akemi, she’s the daughter of a noble woman and the richest merchant in the fire nation, a guy named Katsu. She’s the daughter in law to the Dragon of the West.”  
Sokka’s voice cracked,”Zuko’s married?!”

Li squinted at Sokka carefully, trying to figure out if he was serious or not,”No, the prince had an older brother.”

Katar’s voice was a little soft questioning,”Had?”

Li took a deep breath,”His brother died during the siege of Ba Sing Se.”

“How do you know?”

“Met the guy during the siege, he was nice enough. Honorable. A good soldier, followed orders wanted the best for his people.” Li’s voice was a little cold.

Sokka gasped,”You’re a fire nation soldier!”

Li held his hands up, showing that he meant no harm,”I was. I was left for dead in Ba Sing Se. I can’t return home because the fire nation has a mantra, you fight or you die. If I return home now, I’ll be labeled a deserter thrown into prison and killed. So turning you into the Firelord is not what I’d call beneficial. That’s what you were worried about right?”

Aang pondered what Li said, voice trying to be tough,”No, ‘cause I can take you out.”

Li chuckled slightly,”I have no doubt about that.”

* * *

Zuko watched Akemi fall into the water as the Avatar and his bison flew off into the distance. He lurched forward slightly to go after her before her head broke above the water. She treaded water for a moment trying to catch her breath before swimming over to where Zuko was standing on the pier. He wrapped his arm around a piling extending his hand to her,”Here.”

She grabbed his hand using the piling to help pull herself up and sitting on the edge of the pier, her voice was slightly breathless, and steam starting to rise off of her,”You said they were a bunch of kids.”

Zuko smoothed his hair,”They were, the big guy is new. They must’ve acquired him in the last few weeks I’ve been tracking him.”

AKemi looked at Zuko carefully,”Remind me why you’re chasing the avatar again?”

Zuko scowled, his pride slightly ruffled, ”The firelord told us to. We have orders.”

Akemi stood up, coils of red hair pasted to her face and falling out of her top knot. She held Zuko’s face gently,”Relax, my prince, I wasn’t doubting you. I was just curious. I worry about you.”  
Zuko grimanced at her cold hand,”You’re wet.”

Akemi looked down at her now light grey outfit,”Yes, white is quite difficult to keep clean… guess I’ll need to remedy that.”

“Do you want to come with me and Dad to capture the Avatar?” Zuko wasn’t asking her as her little brother in law, but soldier to soldier.  
Akemi smiled at him softly,”That’s not my destiny. And I’m not sure if it’s yours.”

Zuko clenched his hands,”I have my orders. And a soldier always follow orders even if they don’t like them.”

Akemi nodded putting an arm around his shoulders, gently leading him back to the Komodo rhino,”Come on, let’s head back to the ship. We’ll figure out the most likely path they’ll take. You can show me what you’ve learned in your years of travel. What knowledge has the son of the Dragon acquired over the years?”  
Zuko’s cheek felt hot,”That was _his_ title.”  
“Yours as well.” 

“It feels too big.”

“He wasn’t a small man.”

Zuko scoffed at her,”I wasn’t _that_ short.”


	3. Jet and the No Good Very Bad Fire Nation filled Weekend

Aang watched as Li pet Appa absently as he sharpened his jian, stopping as Appa licked him, causing him to laugh and dryly respond, “Thanks I needed that.”

He paused sharpening his sword as he looked up at Aang inquisitively, Aang sat across from Li,” Can I ask you a question?”   
Li sheathed his sword, making a gesture for Aang to ask his question,”Why is Ozai the firelord? Avatar Roku never explained it to me.”

Li nodded,”Old firebenders are usually cryptic. I don’t know about Roku’s reasoning outside of him possibly deeming it not important but in the Fire Nation you’re much more likely to see the Royal family, and it inspires a sense of loyalty within its people. Firelord Sozin started the war with genocide of the Air Nomads, and died passing the throne on to his only son, Azulon, who ruled up until his death, The Dragon of the West decided to pass the throne onto his only remaining son, Prince Zuko, who would’ve been 13 at the time and far too young to rule. Firelord Ozai became crown regent in Zuko’s stead. I’m not sure why Zuko hasn’t taken the throne yet but besides you he may be the biggest threat to Ozai and his rule.”

“If Lu Ten was still alive he would’ve become Fire Lord right?”

Li nodded,”If General Iroh abdicated, But If his eldest didn’t die he may have decided to rule, but I’m not sure. It’s just one of those things that may have changed the war entirely.”

Aang looked a little crestfallen like Li’s answer wasn’t anywhere close to what he wanted,”Oh…”

Li grimaced and put a hand on Aang’s shoulder,”I’m sorry, Aang. I know it’s not the answer you wanted but it’s a start.”

Aang looked up at Li,”Can I ask another question?”   
Li made a sound, sort of like a sigh, soft and sad. As if Aang asking him questions reminded him of a time long past and that he would never get it back again,”As many as you like, I may not have every answer but I’ll try my best.”

“Can you teach me firebending? You were a soldier so if you can’t firebend yourself, you can at least teach me what you know, you must’ve learned from watching them you spent time fighting with them at Ba Sing Se so you must’ve learned something.” 

Li nodded as Aang stood next to him,”I will teach you, so long as we go at my own pace. Fire is dangerous, and I’m reluctant to break the proper cycle of elements. Deal?” 

Aang groaned, and looked up at Li seeing golden eyes stare down at him with cool determination,”Fine! Deal!”

Li laughed at Aang’s expression, elbowing him slightly and gesturing to Sokka who was flexing in a puddle,”First lesson about firebending, it’s not about the muscles. It’s about the breath.”

“Just breathing? I can do that!”   
“It’s more nuanced than that but when we settle down for a bit we can get into it a little more in depth, okay?”   
Aang nodded and moved to roll up his sleeping bag, and looked around the camp,”Okay. Hey, has anyone seen Momo?”

The group looked up trying to track the sound of Momo’s screeching, Aang spotted him first and rushed up the tree to free him from whatever he’s gotten trapped in,”Hang on, Momo!”   
The hog monkeys screeched as Aang climbed up the tree untying the trap and lowering Momo down to the ground, Katara and Sokka worked to open the trap to free Momo. Li narrowed his eyes at the traps, vaguely recognizing them from his time in the army, traps for food. A camp wasn’t close, but it was near enough and that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Sokka looked up at Li,” These are Fire Nation traps. I recognize the metal work. See? We should get moving as soon as possible.”

Aang hopped up on Appa as Li buckled his sheath to his waist, he pushed loose strands of hair out of his face before pulling his hat back down over his eyes. Being anywhere near a Fire Nation camp made him nervous, he wasn’t sure who was in bigger danger, Aang with his avatar state and the fact no one has dealt with Airbending since the time of Firelord Sozin, or his enablers, the traitor and the two kids who had been helping Aang escape Fire Nation clutches for awhile now, since the Avatar came back,”We should be careful, and move quickly. We might want to let the hog monkeys down if we want to keep the illusion of stealth.”

Aang hopped off Appa and began to try to untie one of the hog monkeys, as Sokka sighed and pulled out his boomerang, and throwing it cutting the rope causing the traps to drop,”We don’t have time for this.”

Aang hopped out of the tree,”That works too.”    
Li opened the cage closest to him, and proceeded to completely fold up the cage and stow it into one of the nearby bushes,”Here hand me the traps while you guys finish packing up. The less time we spend here the better.”

“We shouldn’t fly though, the Fire Nation might be closer than we thought, We should find a large clearing and take off from there, that way it’s harder to tell which way we’re going.”

Katara squinted at her brother,”What do you mean?”   
“Why do you think Zuko keeps finding us? He’s tracking Appa. He’s a ten ton fluffy monster look at all the branches he broke last night.” Sokka said pointing at the broken branches. 

Li sighed,”Sokka is right, walking would be good for us right now. We’ll find a clearing or bank to take off from, it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

Sokka smiled at Katara and Aang, ”See? Li agrees with me. We should trust my instincts.”   
Katara looked at Li who shrugged,”It’s not the worst idea I’ve heard.”

“But it’s not the best.”   
“I have yet to hear an idea that good.”

Katara scowled putting on her pack as Sokka put his pack on and decided to lead the group north,”Fine! Let’s follow Sokka’s instincts.”

Aang put on his pack and fell in step with Katara,”Who knows walking might be fun.”

Li made a face as Appa licked him, making a pleased noise as Li patted his cheek,”Come on big guy.”

Li wasn’t sure how long they were walking outside the fact it hadn’t been more than ten minutes when Aang spoke up again,”Walking stinks, how do people get anywhere without a flying bison?”

“I don’t know Aang, why don’t we ask Sokka’s instincts?” Katara smiled at the back of her brother’s head.

Sokka turned to shoot his sister a glare,”Haha, very funny.”

Li stopped waiting for the kids to catch up to him, not even staggering as Sokka ended up plowing into him, grabbing Sokka’s shirt to prevent him from falling. Aang groaned,”I’m tired of carrying this pack.”

“You know who you should ask?-“

Li held out his hand, voice quiet,”Give it here Aang.”

Aang blinked at Li but passed him the pack, Sokka pushed forward into a clearing,”But the important thing is that we're safe from the ….Fire Nation… RUN!”

Li surged forward in front of the kids willing to buy them as much time as possible. He charged two of the fire nation soldiers knocking one down easily and cutting another down with his sword. He moved close to the campfire smiling as two firebenders approached him,”LI! WE’RE CUT OFF!”

Li caught a whip of something blue coming out of the corner of his eye as he stuck his jian into the fire picking up a piece of kindling and throwing it at the two of the soldiers causing them to flinch away from him,”Stay close to me!” 

A small child dropped from the trees, onto the fire nation soldier to the left of him,”They’re in the trees!” 

Sokka groaned as a kid with hook swords took out the fire nation soldier in front of him,”Hey, he was mine!”

The kid smiled,”Gotta be quicker next time!”

“Man.”

Li poked his head into one of the tents and began to rifle through the belongings, grabbing a thin sleeping bag and an almost fully stocked first aid kit, poking his head out of the tent as the kid introduced himself and his scraggly group of children,”My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak.”

Li stared at the guy carefully before his attention turned to Aang talking to the shortest kid, he couldn’t have been more than eight or nine, and some big muscular guy,”Pipsqueak? That’s a funny name!”   
The big guy, Pipsqueak, spoke at Aang voice angry, causing Li to take a step towards them in preparation to protect Aang,”You think my name is funny?”   
Aang nodded causing Li to relax and wander over to where Sokka was sulking, kicking one of the fire nation helmets around the camp,”Yeah it’s hilarious!”

Aang was knocked over by Pipsqueak smacking his back and they began to laugh at each other, Katara looked at Jet shyly,”Um, thanks for helping us Jet. We were lucky you were there.”

Li scowled at that comment and looked at Sokka, nudging him slightly,”It was a good idea, what was the likelihood of us running into the fire nation camp.”

“We got lucky, if Jet wasn’t there-”

Li shrugged,”If Jet wasn’t there, my job would’ve been harder and bloodier. I would’ve kept you guys safe. Sokka, not every idea you’ll have will end up without an incident.”

Sokka looked up at Li almost shy, unsure,”My dad always seemed sure, you always seem sure of what you want to do.”

“Sokka, you’re what? 14, 15?” Li asked as Sokka nodded,”I’m 24, I’ve been a soldier since I was 16. A warrior for as long as I could remember. It’s okay to have an idea that goes bad, you just need to be willing to own up to it, and be willing to protect the people who might be hurt by a bad call. No one is perfect, Sokka, especially not a young kid who’s not used to battle.”

Sokka frowned as he nodded,”I know but still, I still feel-”

“Guilty, you’re feeling guilty.”   
“I’m not-”   
“You put your sister and Aang in danger, you feel responsible for them. And if they had gotten hurt, you’d feel like it was your fault.” Li put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder,”Come on. Let’s go make sure Aang didn’t start a riot.”

Sokka smiled, as Jet was talking to the kids who were loading barrels and boxes into a wagon,”Let's not get those mixed up. We'll take the stuff back to the hideout.”

Li wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt sugar, a smell that was familiar from two years on the front lines of Ba Sing Se, blasting jelly,”So blasting jelly?”   
Jet smiled at Li, an attempt to dazzle and charm,”We can use it for our fight against the Fire Nation.”

Li made a dismissive sound as Aang and Katara looked at Jet,”You have a hideout?”   
“You guys want to see it?”   
Katara was a little too quick to answer Jet,”Yeah!”

Li rolled his eyes as he picked up Aang and Katara’s discarded packs, getting a nudge from Appa,”Nudge me all you like, I won’t have food for you. I can give you a sleeping bag?”

Appa mooed at him discouraged and proceeded to plod into the clearing trying to find food, Jet stood near the wagon,”Come on follow me. I’ll lead you to it.” 

Katara walked with Jet as Aang talked with the freedom fighters, Sokka and Li brought up the rear as Appa was plodding along trying to find food. Jet looked at Katara,”So the big guy, is he like your brother?”

Katara shook her head,”Li? No, he’s gotten us out of a few tough spots. He’s nice, private, but nice. He saved Aang from being captured by Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.”

Jet’s voice was cold,”He looks like a Fire Nation soldier.”   
Katara shrugged,” He said he was from a small village in the colonies, but never specified where.”

Jet looked at Li who had removed his hat and was talking with Sokka,”Interesting. That was some impressive water bending you pulled off.”

Katara blushed,”Oh, it was nothing.”

“No, what you did was amazing.” Jet stopped in front of a large tree,”We’re here.”

Sokka crossed his arms skeptically,”There’s nothing here.” 

Jet grabbed a loop of rope and passed it to Sokka,”Here.”

Sokka put it around his wrist,”Why what’s this do?”

Sokka was jerked upwards by his wrist, and Jet held the rope out to Aang,”Aang?”

Aang shook his head holding his staff,”I can find my own way up.”

Jet looked at Li carefully and held the rope out to him, like he expected Li to set it on fire for the sheer fact it was flammable alone,”I’m gonna take my chance with the bison. Thank you though.”

Li climbed onto Appa as Katara and Jet shot into the treetops, Katara let Jet steady her when they got to the floor of the hide out,”It’s really beautiful up here.”

Jet smiled at her,”And most importantly, the fire nation doesn’t know about it.”

Smellerbee looked up at Jet,”They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?”

Jet smiled at Smellerbee, charming,”It’s not gonna happen, Smellerbee.”   
Katara frowned and looked at Jet curiously,”Why does the Fire Nation want you?”   
“I guess you could say I’ve been causing them a little trouble.” Jet put an arm around Katara’s shoulder,” See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back. We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em. One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town.”

Li frowned at that, it didn’t track from what he was used to from the fire nation, but it may have changed in the three years he’s been working the other side. Katara’s voice was soft,”That’s so brave.”

Sokka scowled and crossed his arms,”Yeah, nothing braver than a guy in a treehouse.”

Li snorted at Sokka’s comment causing Katara to elbow him and glare,”Ignore them. So you all live here?“

“That’s right.” Jet nodded pointing to the members of the freedom fighters,”Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation, and we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home.”

Katara frowned slightly looking back at Li,”What about you Jet?”   
Jet glared at Li,”Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever.”

Katara squeezed his hand,”Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation.”

“I’m so sorry Katara.” Jet glanced at Li coolly,”What about you, Li?”   
Li sighed, arms crossed,”My mother was sick for a while, she died giving birth to my baby brother.”

Sokka put a hand on Li’s shoulder,”I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Li nodded looking at Sokka, his voice soft as if Sokka said something endearing,”Yeah, he’s close to your age. I haven’t seen him since he was nine.”

* * *

Sokka sat next to his sister near the freedom fighters,”Have you seen Li? I had some more questions for him.”

“I haven’t seen him, yet. He was near Appa earlier. I was with Jet most of the day.” Katara said reaching to fiddle with her necklace before remembering it wasn’t there. 

Li joined the group, sitting next to Sokka, hair out of it’s typical braid, messy and tangled as if he was constantly running his hands through it and pulling it at,”Sorry, I’m late.”

Sokka smiled at Li,”We haven’t started eating yet, you’re fine.” 

Jet hopped up on the table hands behind his back, reminding Li of when his cousin and her friends wanted to play soldier,”Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine.

I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey. Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right…. Or maybe they are dead wrong!”

Li had to further agree with Sokka, they should leave as soon as possible. This whole situation made him nervous, but he couldn’t put his finger on exactly why. Katara stood near Jet as Li elbowed Sokka for trying to eat his food,”That was a good speech, Jet.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at Katara pulling her closer to the freedom fighters and Aang who was showing Pipsqueak and Smellerbee some of his airbending tricks,”Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today.”

Katara blushed and looked away from Jet,”Well, he’s great, he’s the Avatar. I could still use a lot more training.”

Li’s eyes widened as he set the bowl down, allowing Sokka to grab and finish it,”Katara, we-”

Jet looked at Aang,”The Avatar, huh? Very nice.”   
Aang smiled at Jet,”Thanks, Jet.”

“So, I have a way that you and Aang can help in our fight.” Jet said pulling Katara close to the group.

Sokka scowled as Li stood up and stretched, yawning trying to influence his group into going to bed or at least leaving the freedom fighter meeting, Sokka’s voice was serious,”No, thanks, we’re leaving tonight.”

Jet looked a little shocked,”Sokka, you’re kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow.”

Sokka turned to look at Jet, curious and wanting to prove himself as a leader and a warrior,”What mission?”    
Li pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at Sokka before deciding to head to bed before anything actually happened, he didn’t have the energy to fight anyone, it was a small problem and could be dealt with tomorrow morning. They were children, how absolutely terrible could they be, he was just being paranoid.

* * *

Sokka looked at Li asleep, arm over his face as he slept on Appa’s tail oblivious to Momo sleeping on his head, Sokka looked back at the hut where Aang and Katara were sleeping soundly,”Li?”

Li maintained a close appearance of being asleep and Sokka would have shook him awake if it wasn’t for the half lidded golden eye staring at him. Sokka stared at Li for a moment before sitting next to him on Appa,” I think Jet’s bad news.”

Li made a curious noise,”Gut feeling or proof?”   
“Proof.” Sokka pulled his knees up to his chest,” They attacked an old man, he was fire nation but he wasn’t a soldier.”

Li dislodged Momo and propped himself up slightly, ignoring the angry squeak Momo gave both of them,”So what do you want to do?”

“I want to tell Aang and Katara what happened and leave as soon as possible, he’s messed up Li.”

Li nodded,”You have good instincts when it comes to these things. To be quite honest I can’t shake the feeling that someone has been watching me the whole time we’ve been up here. I just wanted to write it off as my typical paranoia. Come on, We’ll pack up our stuff and find Aang and Katara.”

“I can’t believe I let him use me.”

“Sokka, you want to do the right thing, you’re heart is in the right place, it’s easier to have a good man do a bad thing because a good man wants to help people no matter what.”

“Did you? When you were in the army?” Sokka knew that Li’s military service was a touchy subject for him.

“Yeah, when you grow up in the fire nation even in the colonies, you think that the war is just and the way to spread the greatness of the Fire Nation. You think it’s the right thing to do. But it’s not and then you have deserters who want to make up for their sins and the sins of their parents.” Li sighed,”It’s a complicated matter Sokka. And I’m still trying to figure it all out.”

Aang rode past Li and Sokka on a zipline, landing in front of them,”Sokka! Li! Look what the Duke gave me!”

Li paused an apprehensive look on his face, as Aang pulled out a fire snap and threw one at Momo causing him to growl and reach into the bag throwing the snaps at Aang’s feet,”Ow! Quit it.”

Li picked up the lemur off Aang’s shoulder and pocketed the remaining snaps he was holding, as Katara came down the ladder,”Hey Sokka, is Jet back?”   
Sokka’s scowl deepened,”Yeah he’s back, but we’re leaving.”

Katara looked at Li who nodded in agreement,”What? But I made him this hat.”   
“He’s a thug, Katara.” Sokka said crossing his arms in front of her,”He’s seriously messed up.”

Aang looked confused,”He’s not messed up he just has a different lifestyle from us, a really fun way of life.”

“Aang, he’s-“ Li was cut off by Sokka.

“He beat up and robbed an old man.”

Katara scowled at her brother and Li,”I wanna hear Jet’s side of the story.”

* * *

Jet was sitting behind a table, head resting on his folded hands, calmly watching as Katara caught him up on what Sokka told them,”Sokka you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation? “

Katara glared at Li And Sokka,”No, he conveniently left that part out.”

“Fine! But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian.” Sokka stood against Li, glad someone was there to back him up,”He was just an old man.”

“He was an assassin, Sokka.” Jet pulled out a knife driving it into a table and unscrewing the hilt, revealing a vial of reddish liquid,”See? There’s a compartment in the hilt for poison. You saved my life.”

Li stared at the knife critically,”May I?”

Jet clenched his jaw but handed the knife and poison to Li, he opened the vial and sniffed the liquid, crinkling his nose at the sickly sweet smell. It smelled like the medicine his mom had to take before she died, when the  _ cold _ set in and took her fire. He looked at the knife, it wasn’t an assassin’s blade. It was too curved, it wouldn’t be clean,” This isn’t an assassin’s blade. And the liquid is medicine, this is a spiritual blade. It’s used to practice one of the religions of the fire nation, it’s sharp but not meant for killing.”

Jet glared at Li, voice filled with venom,”We’ll maybe you just want to stick up for your commanding officer. You’re just going to betray us to the fire nation!”

Li’s eyes flashed practically blazing, Sokka wasn’t sure if he was imagining the heat radiating off of Li, but the whole room seemed to heat up,”Choose your next words carefully, Jet.”

Jet watched Li quietly,”Or you’ll do what drag me in front of the throne of the firelord?”

“He’s got far bigger fish to fry then a small kid from the backwater Earth Kingdom towns.” Li looked at Jet,”Nothing more than a trivial inconvenience. We’re leaving.”   
Katara glared at Li,”No. I’m going to stay and help.”

Li sighed,”I’m not having this argument here, Katara, I’m going to start packing, we can talk about this later.”

Sokka watched as Li left the hut irritated and growling,”Li! Wait a second.”

Li paused turning around to glance at Sokka,”We should get moving as soon as possible.”

“I know. I just wanted to say thank you for backing me up with Jet and everything. It couldn’t be easy to out your former allegiance like that.” Sokka shifted for a moment,”Thank you for not forcing Katara to do anything. She’s my little sister and I-”

“Sokka, I get it. You just want to protect her in anyway possible even if that means letting her come to the decision on her own.” Li rolled up his sleeping bag,” It’s hard when you and your sibling only have each other.”

“Where was your dad?”

Li sighed,”My father was high in the military he was gone on campaigns and wars most of the time, but when he was home he tried his best to make up for the hole that was there after my mom died. Tried to be there as best he could for my little brother.”

“That must’ve been hard going from one parent at home to basically none.” Sokka had his parents but it was different in the water tribe everyone helped raise each other’s kids. Spirits help you if you got in trouble across the village you were usually punished with a grounding or getting yelled at by whoever caught you, especially if your father was the chief. He had no idea what families were like in the fire nation.

Li shrugged,”Not really? My mother served as well, she only retired because of her illness and she was most likely strongarmed into it by my father. I only really got used to her constantly being  _ there _ for about two years before she died. I had an aunt and uncle who looked out for me but with my uncle it was more of an obligation than any real bond.”

Sokka went inside the hut to grab his pack for Li, and poked his head out,”Did you have any grandparents? Like my Grangran took care of us while my dad was away after my mom died.”

“Just my grandfather, I’d sit in his...office with him while he worked. If I was with him I wasn’t getting into trouble.”

“Sounds boring.”   
“Not as boring as you would think, I liked to be outside and get into trouble so it was hard to notice any absence.”

Li looked up seeing Katara and Aang walking towards them, Katara storming and Aang following behind a little more apologetically. Sokka had thrown his pack at Li and turned to look at his sister,” Are we going now?”   
“No, Aang and I are going to say and help fill up the dam so that the freedom fighters and the village can be prepared for when the fire nation sets fire to the forest.” Katara’s voice was loud, angry. Not quite yelling, but not quite talking either.

Li frowned,”That’s...out of character.”

Katara glared at Li,”You’re just sticking up for them because you’re Fire Nation too!”

Aang started to speak,”Katara, we jus-”   
Katara had already turned around and was walking back towards wherever Jet was,”Come on, Aang.”

Sokka sighed before walking back into the hut and grabbing Katara and Aang’s packs tossing them on Appa,”It’s times like this I want to strangle her.”   
“You’d miss her too much.”   
“Spirits, you get me.”

* * *

Li wasn’t sleeping on Appa, Aang could tell that much he was more so sunbathing like a cat, laying out on the brown stripe of fur on Appa that always was warmest, Li didn’t even lift his head but grumbled quietly like Aang did genuinely wake him,”What’s wrong Aang?”   
“I just wanted to tell you that Katara and I were going to be leaving with Jet, so you wouldn’t worry when you didn’t find any of us in camp.”

Li sat up, acting as if he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes,”And Sokka?”   
“I think he’s busy getting supplies or something.”    
Li scowled at that and sat up, sliding off Appa easily, he paused and started to glare at something in the trees, Aang turned to try to get a glimpse of what he was looking at and saw nothing outside of some shaking branches, a bird or wind or something. Li’s voice was a little cold,”We’re being watched. I’ll look for Sokka. Be careful Aang, I’ll come get you when I can.”

* * *

If there was anything Li missed about his old life it was this, being high up and chasing after something important, and sure it was foolish to get so attached to the kids who would probably leave him as soon as possible when they discovered the truth that didn’t keep Li from bonding with Sokka, the kid was hilarious and needed someone to back up his calls. He had a good instinct and a good heart. He just got lost in the bending shuffle, he needed faith in his abilities, that he was more than the non bending guy. 

More than anything Sokka reminded him of his brother, and he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if his brother was in this situation, Li couldn’t just shake off his warrior’s instinct, his survival instinct that screamed danger the longer they stayed with the freedom fighters. He should’ve spoken up sooner been more vocal about the uneasy feeling the freedom fighters gave him. If Sokka was fine he wouldn’t make his presence known, he’ll just quietly follow and everything will be okay. He knew Jet wouldn’t go after Aang and Katara unprovoked because they bought what he was selling. 

Jet may have considered Li a Fire Nation threat, but he was just that, a threat. Someone to dangerous to remove off the table. But can be handled by spreading himself out. He can’t track Katara and Aang and go after Sokka. Sokka was the biggest threat to Jet’s plans and he deserved priority. 

He followed the sound of children arguing, catching the sight of riggings of Fire Nation traps, he looked down as he spotted Sokka and slunk down to the lower branches in the trees ready to lend aid if necessary. He wasn’t exactly inclined to expose exactly what he was capable of to anyone,  _ yet _ . 

“Come on move along!” The little one, Smellerbee? Pushed Sokka forward causing him to stumble slightly and glare at the freedom fighters. 

“How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?” Li looked towards the direction of the town, trying to quickly find the most effective plan of action.

“Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader.” The big guy seemed genuinely offended that Sokka would question Jet, insulate he wasn’t capable,“We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay.”

If that's how Jet leads, then he's got a lot to learn.” Sokka bolted towards the traps underneath the tree Li was occupying, Sokka held the untied rope in his hands and Li couldn’t help but chuckle at that. The kid was an idiot, but he was hilarious,”While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work.

Li landed behind Sokka nearly meeting the business end of his club, holding his hands up in surrender,”If you want the village you wanna be going south, not east.”

Sokka’s grip tightened on his club,” How do you know?”   
“It got drilled into me at a young age, you’re going to where the sun rises not the village.”   
Sokka followed Li,” How can you tell, it’s noon, in a forest.”

Li pursed his lips,”I’ll tell you when we’re leaving this spirit damned place, deal?”   
“Deal.” Sokka didn’t mean to press he just wanted to learn, he knew his dad and Bato talked about a sort of internal compass that came with sailing but Li didn’t strike him as a sailor. But then again, even with his limit interaction with Prince Zuko, Zuko didn’t strike him as a sailor either. 

* * *

Li flinched as the dam exploded, he hated being close to explosions especially after Ba Sing Se. His chest tightened as screams and the smell of soot echoed in his ears. He clenched his hands into fists and took deep breaths eyes sightlessly trying to find the sun, he wasn’t underground. He wasn’t buried alive under rubble with his men around him. He was no wear close to Ba Sing Se. He was safe. He gripped the hilt of his jian, feeling it dig into his hand, his heart slowly stopped hammering and he was able to focus on the conversation happening in front of him, it was probably not the best idea to lose himself to old memories.

Jet was yelling about something,” We could’ve freed this valley!”

Sokka’s voice was cold,”Who would be free? Everyone would be dead.”   
Li leaned over Appa’s sighed reaching a hand out pulling Aang up who was looking at his staff mournfully, Li was prepared to grab Katara even though she was busy glaring at Jet. Jet tried to put on a tough front, it would’ve been impressive if he wasn’t 14 and frozen to a tree,”You traitor! All of you!”

Sokka’s voice grew angry,”You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people.”

Katara began to walk towards Appa and grabbed Li’s outstretched hand, Jet called out to her trying to get her to listen,”Katara, please!”

Katara allowed Li to pull her up, her voice shaking with anger,”Goodbye, Jet.”

Sokka snapped the reigns,”Yip, Yip.”

Katara looked over at Li who was staring straight ahead, gold eyes no longer bright and blazing but flat and lifeless like an old gold coin. It reminded her of the earthbenders on the prison ship, the earthbenders who lost their will to fight. She turned to her brother,”We thought you’d go to the dam.”

Sokka shrugged,”My instincts said to go to the village and Li agreed. Isn’t that right, Li?”   
Li shook his head,”What? Oh, yeah.”

The kids looked back at Li a little concerned before turning back to Sokka, Aang’s voice was joking,”Sokka? Do you know you’re going the wrong way?”

Sokka frowned, turning Appa around but made a small shrug,” Li was supposed to teach me how the Fire Nation navigates during the day without the stars.”

Aang leaned forward on Appa’s saddle,”Kuzon talked about that once or twice, said it was because Fire Nation culture was centered on the sun, and that fire benders had a special connection to the sun. Like water benders and the moon, but I’m sure the fire nation found ways to teach it to non-benders, how else are people supposed to navigate.”

Sokka looked back at Li who was staring into the middle distance,” I’ll ask him next time, we lands.”


	4. A Poorly Told Ghost Story and a Boat

Zuko watched Akemi stare at the map trying to make some sort of sense of the Avatar’s travel plans. Her guard, boyfriend?, Zuko was only truly sure that his name was Masaru, glanced at the constant back tracking and haphazard trail the Avatar made, and made a face,”He’s a master of evasion.” 

Akemi sat on the table tracing the path, brow furrowed in concentration,”He seems to be on some sort of mission, with the dates of each siting, we might be able to predict where he’ll go next. Most Avatars become aware of their destiny at 16. He seems to have been told young. He’s what 10?”

“12.” Zuko hadn’t taken his eyes off of the map,”You’re saying he might only know air bending?”   
Akemi shrugged,”You’ve fought him more, has he ever used anything else? And moreover, you said he was traveling with a waterbender?”

“Yes, so he might be learning waterbending from her.” Zuko pulled out a map of the Earth Kingdom coast with the rivers that flowed through it, laying it on top of the map of the four kingdoms, ”So we’ll find them close to a river.”

“They’ll need to go to the North Pole to find a waterbending master, that girl is the last bender in the South Pole.” 

Zuko furrowed his brow, military history was never a passion of his, it was so dull,”Why?”

Akemi looked at Zuko mildly surprised,”Oh right, this was before your time. Your brother told me this story, so my details may be a little fuzzy but I knew that it scared him for years.”

Zuko frowned,”Just tell me.”

“Patience, my sweet prince.” Akemi leaned closer to Zuko.

“I do love this story.” Masaru said sitting on the bench resting his head on his hands.

Akemi glared at Masaru,”Anyways, back in the early days of Azalon’s reign we would stage raids on the southern water tribe, the water benders were the biggest threat to us outside of the earth kingdom, if we crippled the water tribe it’d make winning the war much easier. So we would stage raids, capturing the waterbenders and throwing them in prison. And then on one of our last raids, apparently we got a waterbender that the generals and prisons guards would later call “The Puppetmaster”.”

Zuko wouldn’t say he was intrigued but it was definitely interesting,”Why haven’t I heard anything about this?”

“Your brother heard about it from some of your parents’ friends. And he only repeated the tale when he was forced.” Akemi waved her hand, cutting off Masaru’s protest,”So the waterbend found at that she could control the guards because of her waterbending, she used it to have the guards unlock her cell and killed them. She freed other waterbenders who took the opportunity to escape. She killed whatever fire nation she came across, the guards who survived her onslaught say that if you go near the prison where she escaped on a full moon, she’ll take you to her cave and have her revenge with you. It’s even said that she’d take away your bending.”

Masaru clapped his hands together right next to Zuko’s ear laughing as he jumped at the sound,”Got ‘em. Had a mosquito bug by you.”

Akemi raised an eyebrow at Masaru,”Really?” 

Zuko rubbed the burned side of his face trying to get rid of the ringing in his ears, he was more confused by what Masaru tried to do then the loud noise itself,”That’s just a myth, I don’t believe in that stuff.”

“Why not?”

“It’s probably just a story they told to terrorize Lu Ten into behaving, like Mai’s family did with the kemurikage. It probably didn’t happen like that if at all.” Zuko had heard more than enough stories about how his brother was the spirit’s revenge on his father for killing the last of the dragons, it’d make sense that his dad’s friends would have tried to scare him.

Akemi looked like she wanted to respond as the door creaked open, seeing Iroh standing in the doorway looking vaguely amused, Akemi and Masaru bowed to Iroh,”Akemi, I was wondering if I could borrow Major Masaru for a moment.”

Akemi nodded as Masaru stood following Iroh out of Zuko’s quarters. Zuko quickly settled into Masaru’s vacated spot and began to converse in High Court. Marasu wouldn’t pretend to have any real grasp of the language outside of the swears he picked up serving with Akemi and Lu Ten,”Sir?”

“It has come to my attention that in all my years of hearing about you, only recently have we actually met and had a conversation outside of that day in Ba Sing Se.”

Marasu’s body suddenly turned cold, colder than he’d ever really been before. His whole body tensed, suddenly aware that he was in front of the Dragon of the West and that he was the dragon’s sole focus. He was in danger and had to tread carefully, Lu Ten was hallowed ground and they both knew it. He stood straight hands knotted behind his back an attempt to look a shade more composed then he felt, hands hidden under his cloak to try and hide the shaking. He tried to keep his voice level,”Yes, Sir.”

They stood on the deck of the boat looking at the sun set into the water, turning it into a shiny golden cloth,”He had told me about you, how much he trusted you and cared for you. I’ve heard discussions about your military history, and it seems strange to me that a highly decorated officer such as yourself has taken the position of guarding one of the princesses. I was wondering if you could enlighten me.””

Masaru frowned slightly,”I served with Princess Akemi in Ba Sing Se, we became close over that time. I’m not keen on rocks being thrown at me and Akemi pays well. I think we all know she keeps me around because I’m nice to look at and she needs a sparring partner.”

“There’s more to it then that I’m sure.” Iroh looked at the major standing next to him, he seemed to grow tenser the more he stood next to Iroh and Iroh couldn’t exactly blame him. His reputation precedes him, especially if you were close to his eldest son, Lu Ten had a tendency to embellish his father’s exploits in the way most children thought their father could do no wrong.

Marasu tried to search for the words, words that expressed exactly how he felt over his commander’s, his  _ friend’s _ death. What was said that night five years ago when the war felt so close to being over, and happiness felt even nearer, his voice shook, ”I tried to save him, General but I wasn’t… I wasn’t enough.”

Iroh closed his eyes, the two of them had been over this before, what felt like such a long yet short time ago, Marasu clutching Lu Ten’s sword with the burnt and broken strap, his son’s own doing to try and save the other soldiers in his battalion ignoring his own safety,”I know. It’s alright. You need to find the strength to forgive yourself for what happened all those years ago.”

Masaru looked at the general curiously,”Have you been able to forgive yourself?”   
“Not quite yet.”

* * *

Zuko looked up at Akemi,”You’re going to rejoin your father when we get to Pohuai?”

“Yes, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I haven’t gotten to see you at all.” Akemi couldn’t help but poke Zuko in the shoulder prodding him.

Zuko scowled slightly,”I’ve been busy.”

“Oh, I know. Zhao lost an Agni Kai to you.” Zuko flushed at that, causing Akemi to giggle,”Tell me. How pissed was he? Spare no expense.”

Zuko’s lips quirked into a grin as he tried to rub the blush off his cheek,”I lost my temper and challenged him to an Agni Kai. I was able to knock him down and give him mercy, the honorable thing to do. And when the match was declared over and I had turned to walk away Zhao shot a fireball at me. Dad was able to block it before it made contact and stopped me before I made it worse. But I won.”   
“Agni, he’s a bastard.” “No dramatic details?”   
“Dad didn’t tell you everything?”   
“That’s not what I said.”

“Should’ve been there then.” 

“Cheeky little sparkfire, aren’t you?” Akemi tapped Zuko’s cheek, noticing an off expression on his face,”Zuko? Is everything alright?”   
Zuko’s scowled deepened, and he moved to the other side of the room standing below his dual dao swords, resting his head on a red laquered box with a dragon and phoenix carved on it. Akemi came up next to him on his right side, heart hurting when she saw the box, of course Zuko had it. Zuko cleared his throat, his voice quiet, like he was attempting to sound like he used to before he was burned,”I took this from his room… he said it had letters from my mom in it, but I couldn’t figure out how to open it. I don’t want to break it, but I was wondering if you could take it back. I’d feel better if it was in the care of someone I trusted.”

Akemi’s right hand covered the box while her left hand rested on Zuko’s shoulder, she pressed a kiss to his cheek,”I’d be honored, I’ll follow your orders anywhere, My Prince.”


	5. Li and World's Dumbest Landmark

Li had finished rolling his bedroll out, he decided to forgo sleeping under the tent preferring to sleep under the stars. Even if he got cold it made the nightmares easier to deal with, easier to calm himself when he had Tui’s light shining upon him. But it was still daytime and he was fine. Sokka turned to Li as he was finishing pulling up the tent,”Li are you sure you don’t want to be in the tent?”

Li leaned back on the balls of his feet,”Sokka, I’m bigger than the tent.”

“Your funeral.”

Katara came over to where Sokka was pulling up the tent while Li straightened up his bedroll out of pure military habit, just because it was on the ground didn’t mean it had to be messy,”Aren’t you forgetting the tarp?”

Sokka looked around locating the tarp on the side of the tent, grabbing it and tossing it in,”Right got it.”

“Sokka, you’re supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent.” Katara said tightening her grip on the kindling,”You know...so we don’t get rained on.”

Li made a face, it wasn’t going to rain anytime soon, the ground was dry and craggy, typical for the Earth Kingdom dry season. He’d be surprised if it rained in the next month. Sokka made a face,”Ordinarily you’d be right, but seeing how it’s the dry season you’re not. Plus the tarp makes a pretty good blanket if you’re not a superhuman freak like Li.”

“But what if it rains?”

Li couldn’t resist interjecting,”What makes you so sure it’s gonna rain?”   
“Cause It might!”   
“What if it doesn’t? Then I’ll have put the tarp up for nothing and be cold.”

Li snorted,”Oh no. What a nightmare.”

Katara threw the sticks at Li and Sokka,”You two are infuriating!”

Li laughed and began to pick up the sticks near him to begin setting up the campfire. Sokka collapsed the tent,”If you don’t like how I put up the tent you do it.”   
Aang walked up as Li began to set up a meager campfire,”Hey guys, I got the grub... Li, where’s the campfire?”

Li raised an eyebrow at Aang,”Not yet set up.”

“Katara? Sokka?” Aang asked placing a melon by Appa before settling the rest of the food by Li so he could start cooking,”What happened to the tent?”

“Why don’t you ask Miss Know It All, Queen of the Twigs.” Sokka said crossing his arm near the crumpled pile of tent.

Katara clenched her hands into fists,”Oh Yeah? Well you’re Mister Lazy Bum….King of the Tents!” 

Aang put a hand on Katara and Sokka who were turned away from each other,”Guys, harsh words won’t solve anything, action will, why don’t you switch jobs?”

They both shrugged and mumbled in agreement, Katara began to fix the tent as Sokka picked up the sticks and brought them to Li. Sokka had his back turned to look for a bit more dried brush to use as kindling, Li lit the fire quickly and began to make a stew for them to eat. Sokka threw the kindling into the fire,”How do you always light the fire so easily? It usually takes me a couple tries.”

Li shrugged looking up at Sokka, the light from the fire making his golden yellow eyes flash like sun,”Practice. Fire Nation boot camp wasn’t nothing If not thorough.”

Sokka wished that Li’s eyes didn’t make it so hard to look him in the eye. It wasn’t that the golden yellow made him uncomfortable it did but with Li, it was reminiscent of staring into the sun. It was the look in his eyes, cunning and clever like a polar leopard,”...did you like being in the military?”

Li sighed and rubbed in between his shoulders like something pained him,”At the time. I liked the comradery, I liked the people in my unit, I don’t like what I had to do.”

Sokka made a face,”Do you miss them?”

“I miss those that I’ve lost and those I may not see again.” Li stirred the pot,”It’s just life Sokka, and it wasn’t a very good one.”   
Aang came over and sat by the campfire, sulking slightly,”Momo is mad at me.”

“What’d you do?”   
“I split the melon between him and Appa and gave Appa the bigger half and now Momo is mad at me. Appa got the bigger half because he has five stomachs but what else was I supposed to do.”   
“Momo’s just spoiled. He’ll get over it when you have something he wants.” Li said poking at the fire with a dagger tip as Katara came to join them, she stirred the pot begining to add the ingredients,”Sit down, I’ll do it.”

Sokka watched Li begin to cook,”Why don’t you let Katara do it? She’s a girl.”

Li paused and stared at Sokka, his voice thick with genuine confusion,”The fuck that got to do with anything?”

“You know cooking, it’s up there with sewing. It’s a womanly thing.” 

Li blinked at Sokka shocked,”What kind of back asswards thinking is that?”

“Come on, your mom was in the military what’d she do? Cook right?”

Li shrugged,”Probably, because that’s how you pull your weight. You cook, clean, make repairs to armor whatever’s needed. We don’t segregate by gender really. It’s more likely to see a unit separated by bending.”

Aang leaned forward slightly, he wanted to know how much the nations had changed in the past 100 years, he knew the fire nation valued benders but not how much”Did you serve with non benders?”

Li nodded,”Oldest guy in my unit was a nonbender, and so was one of the scouts, but my unit had an atypical makeup. Part of our unit’s goal was to protect the prince so most of us were decorated, younger, and very highly skilled. Trained to kill. And our unit succeeded in its goal.”

“But Lu Ten died.” Sokka leaned forward slightly, he would not admit that he was intrigued by the story.

“He wasn’t captured by Earth Kingdom soldiers and had his hands crushed. He died trying to save people, it was stupid and honorable. But he died with dignity, even if it left his family without a body to bury.” His expression darkened,”As far as the Agni-damned Firelord cares, we succeeded.”

The fire swelled with the anger creeping into Li’s voice, causing the group to shift back nervously. Aang’s voice was small,”You don’t like the Firelord?”

Li held up a hand in defense,”I have no problem with Azulon. Ozai, however, can suck a hot one.”

Sokka snorted as the fire seemed to die down as Li got a better handle on his anger,”Why’s that?”

“He tried to have us killed, he’s the reason Lu Ten died.” The grim finality of his voice sending chills down Aang’s spine.

Aang couldn't hide how shocked he was,”But- But Lu Ten was his nephew! Why would he try to have him killed?”   
“Because Lu Ten was in the way of Ozai getting the throne. He dare not touch Zuko for fear of the nation rioting but if General Iroh keeps his son away and there’s an accident at sea which permanently cements Ozai’s role as the fire lord? Who is he to complain?”   
“What makes you so sure Ozai was behind it?”   
“We were betrayed by a man who used a type of bending I’d never seen before. A man Ozai hired. I’ve seen specialized bending before, and I had never seen  _ that _ .” Li squeezed his eyes shut trying to ward off painful memories,”Lu Ten only allowed the bender to be near him because it was his uncle’s “request” and General Iroh told him too, the General was both his father and his superior officer, who was he to say no?”   
Sokka held silent for a moment, he felt as if there was a question weighing on everyone’s mind,”Are you a firebender?”   
Li stared at Sokka carefully before speaking,”...Yes, but to be fair I thought you knew. I didn’t purposely try to hide it. It’s five years of self preservation.”

“Katara looked at LI suspiciously before relaxing, she knew what it was like to have to hide your bending. She was lucky, now that she was out of the south pole she didn’t need to hide her bending as much… but Li? Li had to hide his gift for fear of being turned back to the fire Nation,”We won’t turn you in.”

Li nodded,”The Fire Nation isn’t known for granting amnesty.”

“If you’re a fire bender why do you know how to use weapons? Most of the firebenders we’ve come across don’t.”

“Firebending makes noise, and sometimes stealth is best.” Li tapped his sword blade,”And a colony traveller with a big sword is less likely to be mugged, then one without a sword.”

Sokka looked at Li shocked, Li was huge, bigger than his father and his father was not a small man,”Who would want to rob you? No offense, but you’re huge!”

Li laughed,”Better safe than sorry, kid.”

“Does this mean you’ll actually start training me in fire bending?”   
“I told you I would, but you need to start with the basics and the theories about firebending before firebending itself.” Li sat up a little straighter syncing the fire up with his breath,”Fire comes from the breath, which helps stoke and direct your inner fire.”

Aang looked a little confused,”Inner fire?”

“It’s a firebender’s chi.” Li tried to figure out a way to explain it to someone who’d never been raised in the Fire Nation and wasn’t naturally a firebender,”Katara, at night do you feel a pull on your bending?”

She sat up intrigued by the conversation, it was nice talking to another bender, an  _ older _ bender who’s been doing it most of his life,”Yeah, it feels like the tides!”

“It’s the same rough concept with firebending, we draw our power from the sun and are strongest during the day. Your inner fire is a reflection of your bending, your health. It’s why firebenders freak out when they’re cold, it feels like we’re dying.”

Sokka’s voice was soft and curious, he remembered that Li’s mom was sick for a long time before she died,”Is that what happened to your mom?”

Li’s expression grew sad,”Sort of, it was an illness her mother and grandmother had, and she just got worse when she was pregnant with my brother.”

“Can all firebenders catch it?”   
Li shook his head,”No, according to the physician it was an illness only women could get. That doesn’t make it any easier.”

Aang yawned,”Well I’m heading to bed. Night.” 

Li covered the stew and smothered the fire as Sokka and Katara cleaned the bowls,”Night Li.”

“Night kids.” Li laid on top of his bedroll feeling Appa push his face into his side, he pat Appa’s nose as he closed his eyes,”Night, you fluffy bastard.”

* * *

Aang made a sweeping gesture,”There it is guys, The Great Divide.”   
Katara sighed, this was her favorite part of traveling, seeing landmarks and places she only dreamed of,”Wow, I could just stare at it forever.”

Li rubbed some of the dust off of his face detangling his hair so he could get it into a proper braid. It was moments like this he really missed having a top knot, it kept his hair out of his face. He looked at the mess of canyons and craters, and his heart hurt for the mountains and valleys of the Fire Nation, sure this time of year was the dry season and that meant it was still somehow humid, but it was his home and he hadn’t been back in seven years. He missed the volcanoes, he missed everything,”Wow, dry rocks.”

“Wait till the rain, then it’s wet rocks.” Sokka said as he turned away, Li choking on a laugh,”Alright, I’ve seen enough.”

“How can you both say that, it’s the longest canyon in the world.”

“Even better, We’ll be able to see it clearly while we fly above it.”

Li shrugged,“Once you’ve seen one canyon, you’ve seen them all.”

Li snarled as someone shoved past him hitting him square in the back causing his nerves to hiss and flare in pain. He bared his teeth at the man in front of him, crossing his arms and glaring at the man in front of him,”If you’re looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!”

Li rolled his eyes, as Katara approached the man a little excitedly,”Ooh, Canyon guide? Sounds informative.”

“Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender,and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking  _ my _ tribe across next.” 

Sokka moved in between the man and Katara,” Calm down we know you’re next.”

“You wouldn't be so calm if the Fire Nation destroyed  _ your _ home and forced  _ you _ to flee! My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se.”

Li flinched at the mention of the capital city, he could not express his contempt for that place enough, the tribesmen reminded Li of someone but he couldn’t quite figure it out,  _ yet.” _ You’re a refugee.”

The tribesmen scoffed,”Tell me something I don’t know.”

Li turned losing interest with the pompous ass in front of him,”Kids, we got company.”

Sokka made a noise and was about to protest when Katara cut him off,”Is that your tribe?”

The tribesmen practically recoiled from Katara as she spoke, and whistled to the opposing tribe members,”It most certainly is not! That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years. Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think about stealing it! “

The leader? Of the Zhang’s spoke, her voice trotting the line between antagonizing and condescending,”Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp site?”

The Gan Jin tribesmen shuffled slightly, as if he was trying to square up his stance,”Yes, but they sent me ahead.”

“I didn’t know the canyon guide took reservations.” The Zhang leader’s voice was dripping with so much sarcasm, Li could practically taste it. 

The Gan Jin seemed oblivious to this revelation,”Ha, of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from  _ a messy Zhang. _ So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey.”

The Zhang tribe protested waving some of their weapons. Li stepped in front of Aang, Katara and Sokka, hand resting on his jian. Aang and Katara looked at each other concerned as a large pile of rocks was tossed up and out of the way. Li shifted the collar of his robes slightly. He was going to hate this wasn’t he.

The Canyon Guide laughed slightly,”Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who’s ready to cross this here canyon?”

Katara frowned for a moment,”Uh, one of them, I think.”

Li stiffened as the Gan Jin rushed forward stepping on him,”I was here first, my party is on its way.”

Li’s eyes widened, he knew who the tribesman reminded him of, his uncle, albeit a less malicious version. The canyon guide turned away from the Gan Jin,”I can't guide people who aren’t here.”

The Zhang leader passed the Gan Jin tribe member,”Guess you’ll have to make the trip tomorrow.”

The Gan Jin glared at them, before turning and seeing his tribe coming up behind them,”Wait there they are now!”

The Zhang leader raised an eyebrow,”You're not seriously gonna cave into these spoiled Gan Jins? I mean we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter.”

“I… uh… well.” 

“We’ve got old people who are weary of traveling.”

“Sick people take priority over old people!”

The leader of the Gan Jin, if the robes were anything to go by spoke, voice simmering with anger,”Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs.”

“If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old.”

Katara approached, making sure to have her voice be heard over the squabbling tribe,”Everybody listen up! This is the Avatar, and if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy.”

Aang shuffled nervously as Li carefully surveyed the tribes,”Uh, you could  _ share _ the earthbender and travel together?”

The Gan Jin leader recoiled slightly,”We’d rather be taken by the Fire Nation!”   
Li leaned forward and whispered something into Aang’s ear, causing Aang to pale slightly before hesitantly nodding. Li grinned a little manically holding up a flame dagger,”Then I suggest you start walking back home.”

The tribes seemed to take a step back as the earth bender chuckled, and Aang spoke putting a hand on Li’s arm,”Here’s what we’re gonna do, we’re all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across, fair?”

The tribe seemed to nod as Appa grunted, deciding he was fed up with people ignoring him and head butted Li nearly knocking him to the ground. Li scowled and pat Appa’s head,”I have nothing you want.”

Aang looked at Li,”Can you help us load the sick and elderly onto Appa?”   
“Course.” Li corralled Appa for a moment, as Aang and Sokka began to help up the sick and elderly members of the tribe onto Appa’s saddle, as Katara talked to the canyon guide,”We should put the little ones on Appa as well, they won’t be able to do it.” 

The young kids were picked up by Li and helped onto the saddle, Aang rubbed Appa’s nose,”Appa will take care of you until we get there. See you on the other side, buddy! Yip yip!”

“Here comes the bad news. No food in the canyon.” The earthbender made a skittering movement with his hands,”It '’’ll attract dangerous predators.”

The tribes started to protest and complain, while Sokka’s shoulders slouched, looking like the moon disappeared, the Gan Jin leader spoke, voice outraged,”No food?! This is ridiculous.”

“Oh, you babies can go a day without food? Would you rather be hungry or dead?” THe Canyon guide made a pillar so everyone could see him,”Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage! “

One of the Zhang tribesmen snarled and spat at Li as he passed,”Ashmaker.”

The tribesmen started to quickly eat their food as Li went back over to inspect The Great Divide hand resting on his jian, he hated that he’d be stuck practically surrounded by earth on basically all sides, the only thing quelling his churning gut was the fact that the sun would be shining on him most of the time, however short that it was. He turned towards the Canyon Guide as he approached, he was familiar with the heavy footsteps of an earthbender, they liked to stay rooted to their element. Something Li would never understand, what did it feel like not to have that living connection that raged and burned inside of you?,”I should’ve known who you were as soon as I laid eyes on you.”

Li raised an eyebrow, motioning for the Canyon guide to elaborate. This was always interesting.”At first I was intrigued by your coloring but your bending and little siblings gave it away. You’re a war child. Which explains why a fire bender is traveling with the Avatar.”

Li made a noise of interest,”Am I that obvious?”   
“Your skin tone is darker then the average firebender but your eyes, my boy, your eyes have fire in them. No mistaking that.”

“So yes.”

The Canyon Guide turned away from Li, his goal accomplished,”Alright youngsters, time to move.”

* * *

The Canyon Guide earthbended a bridge connecting to cliffs together, Li couldn’t cross the damn thing fast enough. Li glanced over the edge debating on whether or not it would be worth it to jump and use his firebending to get himself down onto the canyon floor _. _ He ignored the elbow driven into his back if he was smaller and less sure footed it probably would’ve sent him over the edge. 

Aang stood next to the guide as they crossed the bridge,”Nice bending!”

The Canyon guide smiled at Aang, “The job's much more than bending, kid. Folks want information. Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice.”

Li, Katara, And Sokka looked up in fear as rocks came hurtling down the canyon side at them, Li gripped Katara and Sokka preparing to shield them from the avalanche as the Canton Guide bended the rocks away. The Canyon guide laughed as he carried on walking,” He he he, guess the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices.”

The group shuffled down onto the canyon floor, pausing as the Canyon guide had paused near a large boulder like a trail marker. He threw the boulder at the bridge they crossed, effectively destroying their way out and surrounding them with a thick cloud of rock dust,”Okay, everyone, stand clear of the wall. 

Aang looked at the guide confused, as the rocks came crashing down near him,” Why'd you do that?”

Li paled further and wrapped his arms around himself, as Sokka elbowed him, tone playful,”I didn’t know firebenders could turn green.”

Li let out a pained chuckle but didn’t comment further, as the Canyon guide started to pull ahead of Aang,”These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now.”

The guide cried out as he was picked up by a large spider-like creature and was shook before being thrown into the wall, causing everyone to scatter and try to avoid the snapping jaws.

Sokka threw his boomerang at the canyon crawler before sprinting away from it chasing him,”We gotta help him! Okay, now we gotta help  _ me _ !”

Katara threw a water whip at the Canyon Crawler, but was tossed aside being hit with it’s muzzle. Aang blew multiple blasts at the canyon crawler urging it away as Li used his breath of fire to further chase it away from the tribes and make it run up the wall of the canyon and crawl into one of the caves.

Aang ran to the canyon guide, seeing him crumpled against some of the rocks,” What was that?”

The Canyon guide groaned and tried to move,“Canyon crawler. And there's sure to be more!” 

Katara gasped at seeing the Your arms, they're broken! 

Canyon guide was helped up into a sitting position by Li,”Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words-“

Aang’s voice was slightly horrified,”We're trapped in this canyon.”

The tribes huddled close to Aang and around the canyon guide, unsure if there would be more Canyon crawlers coming to attack them. Sokka stood next to Li as he started to examine the Canyon Guide and splint his broken arms,”I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers.”

The Gan Jin leader both literally and metaphorically pointed the finger a little too quickly for Li’s taste, talking to Aang and the Canyon guide,”It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to.”

The Zhang leader recoiled slightly,”What? If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!”

Gan Jin leader whipped his head around pinning the Zhang leader with a glare,” I hope you're happy. We're stuck in this canyon with no way out.”

The Zhang leader bared her teeth at the Gan Jin leader,”Why don't you thank yourself, food hider?”

Aang held his hands up between the tribal leaders,”Look, sticking together is the only way to-” 

The Zhang leader swatted Aang’s hand away,”I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!”

The Gan Jin leader glared at the Zhang leader,”Now there's something we can agree on.”

Aang looked at the Canyon Guide for guidance, he had to deal with situations like this before,”Any ideas?”

The Canyon guide crawled on the floor as he started to panic and become delirious from the pain,”No bending ... we need to get out of this canyon ... I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!”

The Gan Jin Leader pointed at the Zhangs accusingly,”See! We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!”

Zhang leader puffed out her chest,”Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!”

The Gan Jin leader crossed his arms and turned away from her, “Gladly.”

Aang’s voice was filled with anger as he jumped to the top of one of the rocks,” Enough! I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen. We should split up, Gan Jins on this side and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines. Sokka, Li, you go with the Zhangs and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much.”

* * *

Sokka looked at the Zhang tribe curiously as Li elected to sleep outside of the tent again, rolling out his bedroll as far away as he could get while still being within earshot,” So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?”

The Zhang leader looked at Sokka curious,”What for? It's the dry season.” 

“Exactly!”

Zhang leader threw her tarp into the tent,”Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket.”

“Finally, someone gets it!”

* * *

Katara watched the Gan Jin set up their tents properly,”You really think it'll rain?” 

Gan Jin leader shook his head,”No, but you can never be too careful, right?”

After the tents were set up, the Gan Jin and Katara settled around the campfire and the Gan Jin Leader pulled a bread roll out of his sleeves holding it out to Katara,”Would you care for some bread, Katara?”

Katara So it was you guys who had food! 

Gan Jin leader looked at Katara with thinly veiled contempt,”Oh come now, you really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces? “

Katara hesitated before taking the roll from the tribal leader,” Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it. So, why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?” 

Gan Jin leader looked over at Katara as he ate,”You seem like a smart girl Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history. The Leader of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty, transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate, to the great western gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual. But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

* * *

Zhang leader looked at Sokka and Li,” Care for some meat? What about you, Ash maker?”

Li’s lip curled in disgust,”No thanks, I’m good.”   
Sokka took the meat and tore into it like a kid who was half starved,” Would I!”

The Zhang leader’s shoulders slumped,”I know what you must be thinking, we're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here, but the Gan Jin think so badly of us, they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in.”

Li scoffed,”Nah, endangering over 50 people because of what another tribe, full of people you hate, thinks of you makes you stellar people.”

The Zhang leader scowled at Li,”Look Ash maker, It isn’t any different then how the Fire Nation treats your kind.”

Li’s voice chilled as he looked at the Zhang Leader,”And what kind is that?”

“War children. Everyone knows how people like you come about.” The Zhang leader looked Li in the eyes,”No one cares who you are just that your mother was a common-”

The fire closest to Li swelled and burned hotter,”Choose your next words carefully.”

Sokka waved Li off breaking the battle of wills that Li wouldn’t lose,”So what’s your fight with the Gan Jin about?”

The Zhang leader didn’t take her eyes off Li,”Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhangs will never forget that injustice.”

Sokka frowned for a moment before being distracted by the hog monkey leg,“That's just terrible. You gonna finish that?”

Li stood up and rolled his shoulders before heading to his bedroll and laying down, there was no Agni-damned way that he was going to sleep. He was stupid, not crazy.

* * *

Aang watched as one of the people on the Zhang tribe’s side, seemed to get into an argument before stalking off to where they were going to be sleeping,”Sure would be nice to be sitting around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. It’s okay Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in leechi nuts!”

The Canyon Guide limped up to where Aang was sitting, “Lonely isn't it, being impartial?”

Aang crossed his arms, ”I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here.” 

The Canyon Guide settled against one of the rocks on the cliff, and slid his hat over his face,” I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated.”

Aang settled into where he was sitting, burying his head in his knees. Today was going to be a cakewalk in comparison to the fights and trying to figure a way out that tomorrow would be bringing.

* * *

Li jolted awake with a gasp, choking on a scream. He rubbed his chest, trying to elevate the vice that had set in and made it difficult to breath. He hated the dreams, memories, nightmares. At this point they were synonymous for him. He crawled out of his bedroll, feeling the sunlight soak into his skin.

Aang glided down to where Li was standing,”Sleep well?”

Li shrugged rubbing his shoulder,”Bout as well as I could. You?”   
Aang shook his head,”No, what are you doing?”

“I was going to do my Katas.” Li settled into a stance,”You want to join me?”

“Do you do this every morning?”

“Yeah.” Li slowly started to move through the motions, letting out small bursts of flame. Aang slowly copied Li’s movements not going far enough to release his flame, but mimicking his movements with airbending,”Firebenders rise with the sun.” 

“Does that mean if you train me I’ll need to get up with the sunrise?”

“It would help.” Li took a deep breath,”With the sunrise you can better connect to your inner fire, you become aware of the chi flowing through your body. Though you already have experience with that.”

“When will you teach me how to produce flames?”

“Later. Some firebenders have to be taught the motions to call upon their flames.”

“Did you?”

“No, but my brother did. Since my mother was so sick when he was born and because he was born in winter his fire was a lot weaker than normal.” Li smiled a little sadly,”So I’d spend what free time I had training him.”

“Did it work?”

“As much as it could.” 

Aang stared up at Li,”Can I ask you a question? Actually a couple of questions?” 

Li looked at Aang hesitatingly,”Sure?”

“Why do they call you ash maker?”

Li pursed his lips trying to figure out the proper way to explain,”My people have burned a lot of land and bridges during the war. Our warships heralded by black snow, ash maker is one of the ruder terms to call a firebender.”

“That doesn’t make it right!”

“...no it doesn’t, but name calling isn’t the worst I’ve dealt with.” Name Calling was sweet relief compared to his worst.

“Why did the Canyon guide call you a war child? What does it mean?”

Li stopped in his movements,” Because that’s what most people think I am, because of my coloring I don’t look like most fire benders, led to some nasty words about my mom which I quickly shut down. War children are kids with parents from both nations, like an earth kingdom woman and fire nation man, that’s the most common makeup. It’s one of the worst things to say to a person, they aren’t from any one nation so they’ll never belong no matter where they go.”

“...oh.”

Li winced at Aang's dejected look,”It’s just the way the world is now, maybe after the war things will change but not now.”

* * *

The Canyon guide nodded at the canyon wall,”All clear, we're almost to the other side.”

Aang walked over to where Katara and Sokka were standing, he already knew what Li thought of the tribe, ”Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon? 

Katara shook her head,”I don't think so, Aang, the Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb.”

Aang looked confused,”What are you talking about?”

Sokka frowned at his sister,”Yeah Katara, what are you talking about? Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin. “

Katara crossed her arms and glared,”Not punished enough if you ask me.”

Aang sighed and spoke over Sokka’s angry growls, and walked over to where the tribesmen were loitering”Okay, okay I get it! Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff.”

Li examined the wall, holding his flame up to the wall, and trying to see how solid it was and if he could climb it. He glanced at the tribe leaders as they got into another fight,” Maybe the Zhang can climb the wall with their long disgusting fingernails.”

“Oh sorry, I forgot that to the Gan Jin unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!”

“Why, you dirty thief!”

“You pompous fool!”

The tribes began to argue again, and Li buried his head into his hands, Aang shouted trying to get the tribes attention,”Guys, focus! Harsh words won't solve problems, action will! 

Zhang leader made a thoughtful noise,”Perhaps the Avatar is right.”

Gan Jin leader nodded,”Yes, perhaps he is.”

“Harsh words will  _ never _ solve our problems.”

“Action will!” The leaders swung their swords clashing the blades,”To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!”

Aang yelped, backing up to avoid a stray sword,”You know, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad!”

The leaders ignored the Avatar as they fought, they matched each other blow for blow, neither gaining or losing ground. One would be forced back a step only to reclaim it with their next swing. Li pulled them apart grabbing the Gan Jin leader by the back of the road and throwing him into the Zhang Leader,”Can you two stop fighting until we get out of this Canyon? For fuck’s sake.”

Aang looked at the food that had fallen out of the leaders pockets, and slammed his staff down in frustration, knocking the rest of the tribe members down causing ,” Is that ... food? Everyone smuggled food down here? Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You're all awful! Li grumbled and rested his sword on his shoulder, Aang’s stomach growled like an angry Komodo dragon, he spotted an egg tart on the ground,”So hungry. Is that an egg custard in that tart?” 

The canyon crawlers seemed to appear out of nowhere,attracted by the scent of food.They were surrounded by the crawlers on all sides, not allowing anyone to have any way to flee.

Katara backed up slightly in fear,”Oh no, that's a lot of canyon crawlers.”

Sokka took out his boomerang,”We barely survived one! “

The Canyon guide backed away from the canyon crawlers,”They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!”

Katara grabbed her brother’s arm,” Sokka, wait. I don't care about this stupid feud, I just want us to get out of here alive.”

Sokka rubbed the back of his head,”Me too. I only took their side 'cause they fed me.”

Aang and Li fought back to back, trying to keep them as far away as possible with a mix of fire and air bending, but even with the tribes’ help they were cornered and vastly outnumbered. Aang paused in his air bending seeing the crawlers abandon chasing the tribes, and eating the food that was left on the ground. Aang whistled getting everyone’s attention,”Everybody, watch me and do what I do!”

Aang grabbed a food sack and waved it in front of the canyon crawler’s face getting it’s attention before putting a food sack on it and effectively tightening it, muzzling it. The tribes followed suit helping each other out regardless of origin. Li pulled the guide up behind him grimacing as his his left arm nearly gave out. He rolled his shoulder slightly trying to make sure it was too bad, and just old injuries flaring up. Aang tied a sack of food to his staff and waved it in front of the Canyon Crawlers getting their attention,“Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole! Everyone, get off!” 

Zhang leader jumped off the crawler she was riding,”We made it!”

Once everyone made it out of the canyon, Aang threw the bag of food down the canyon, as Li helped the Canyon Guide sit down on one of the rocks. The Zhang leader’s voice was surprised,”I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that.” 

“And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch.” 

The Zhang leader shrugged,”Perhaps we're not so different after all.”

The Gan Jin leader drew his sword, “Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!”

The Zhang leader drew her sword pointing it at the Gan Jin,”You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!”

Aang sighed in frustration,”Wait a second ... Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!”

Gan Jin leader’s voice was exasperated,”Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story.” 

Aang No, I mean I really  _ knew _ them. I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight; and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in imprison, it was just a game.”

Li squinted at Aang suspiciously, that was a little too convenient even if Aang was the Avatar, the Zhang leader spoke, voice brimming with confusion,”You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?”

Aang shook his head,“Nope, just a regular ball.”

The Gan Jin leader was taken aback,”What about our tribe's redemption ritual?”

Aang ignored the tribal leaders looking at him skeptically,”That's what the game was called, redemption. As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell "redemption"! Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field.”

Zhang leader turned to face her former rival,”I suppose it's time we forget the past.” 

Gan Jin leader bowed to the Zhang leader, he was nothing if not observant of decorum,”And look to the future.”

Appa nudged Aang and lowed happily, he cuddled Appa, he hated being separated from his only remaining airbending friend,”Good to see you, boy. Did you miss me?”

The Gan Jin leader I cannot thank you enough, Avatar. 

Aang turned to face the Gan Jin leader, a little sheepish,”Well, you know I try.” 

Gan Jin leader recoiled in disgust seeing the young airbender covered in bison saliva,”Ugh!”

The Zhang leader held out a hand,”Let us travel to Ba Sing Se as one tribe.”

The tribes cheered and followed their leaders away from the Great Divide, ready to put their differences behind them, the Canyon Guide chased after the tribe,”I'm going too! I'm sick of this place!”

Sokka smiled, upbeat that they were out of danger and could eat again,”That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin.”

Aang grinned looking at the group slyly,”You could call it luck. Or you could call it lying.” 

Sokka gasped,” What?” 

Li made an interested sound,”Ah, that explains it.”

Aang gave a shy grin and rubbed the back of his head,”I made the whole thing up.”

Katara grinned impressed but also a little surprised at Aang,”You did  _ not _ ! That is  _ so _ wrong.” 

Aang looked around the clearing,” Now where is that custard tart? I'm starving!” 

Li shook his head handing Aang the tart he picked up,”Don’t say I never got you nothing. How have you guys lasted so long on the run?”   
“The kindness of others.”   
“...That was rhetorical.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this episode so much.


	6. Honey, you got a big storm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE. This was sitting mostly finished in my files. I am sorry. It's full finished now.

Li watched as the sunrise and felt a pit start to form in his stomach, what was it she always said?,’ _ Red sky at night, sailor’s delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.  _ A bad storm was on the horizon and they would need supplies and shelter to weather it, and they had barely any money left. He rubbed his aching shoulder, that just confirmed his suspicions. He flinched slightly as Aang sat up gasping, launching Momo causing Katara to yelp and Sokka to sit up eyes not open but gripping his knife and boomerang,”What? Did we get captured again?”

Li sighed, seeing Aang’s obvious distressed expression,”Go back to sleep. Sokka.”

Sokka sank back into his sleeping bag,”You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Katara’s voice was concerned,”Aang? Are you okay?”

Aang turned away from Sokka and Katara,”I’m okay, it’s just a bad dream.”

Li sighed as he leaned against the rock wall,”You guys should get some sleep, enjoy the sun while it lasts.”

* * *

Akemi leaned on the edge of the boat looking at the horizon, she heard movement behind her,”Prince Zuko, there’s a storm approaching.”

She felt the walking scowl next to her deepen,”The sky’s clear.”

“Now, this morning the sunrise was red.” She looked at him,”We should wait before moving forward. Metal ship in a storm is an accident waiting to happen.”

“Don’t tell me  _ you  _ believe in that nonsense.” Zuko looked at her incredulously,”I thought you were smarter than that.”

“It’s not superstition, it’s fact. Zuko, I’ve been on a ship longer than you have. Red sky means a storm’s coming. So we should wait.” Akemi looked Zuko directly in the eye as he tried to shift her into seeing his foolish point of view. 

“We need to go after the Avatar!”

Iroh approached the two firebenders calmly, Masaru taking his place next to Akemi, leg pressed against hers, leaning on the ship’s wall,”She’s right, my son, a storm approaches from the north. We should move southwest and wait for it to pass.”

Zuko growled slightly,”The Avatar is going north, so we will do the same.”

Masaru’s voice was solid as he stood up,”Your Highness, you should consider the safety of your men before you make a rash decision. The Avatar is traveling north, we can take a small detour. Duty means nothing if we are all dead.”

“Finding the Avatar is our duty, not that you would know.” Zuko approached Masaru as Lieutenant Jee watched from a distance, a small frown on his face.

Masaru raised an eyebrow,”Whatever do you mean by that?”

Akemi’s voice was sharp,”Zuko, don’t.”

Zuko ignored her as he got into Masaru’s space, voice quickly rising in anger,”What would you know about duty? You say you loved him, and yet you betray him like this? By sleeping with his wife!? ”   
Masaru’s face snarled up and Akemi put a hand on his chest as Iroh intervened with Zuko, ”Zuko, maybe we should all calm down.”

Zuko stomped off below deck smoke curling from his fists, as Masaru turned away from Akemi and Iroh, body tense, trembling ever so slightly.

Iroh put a hand on Akemi’s shoulder,”You know he doesn’t mean that, he’s just frustrated. Teenagers weren’t meant to be cooped up on ships for months on end.”

Akemi sighed, Zuko never held her memories of sailing, prefering to be on steady solid ground,”I know, I just… wish I knew how to help.”

* * *

Li felt like he’d been stabbed in the shoulder, the storm was approaching soon and he was already irritable. His scars always ached more before a storm. He would’ve stayed with Appa, but according to Sokka and based off his own experience, between the canyon and the freedom fighters, someone was gonna fuck up somewhere and Li was going to have to get involved.

Katara was haggling with a merchant over a watermelon, the woman scowled at her,”Ahhh, it's good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!”

“I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing.” Katara was hesitant, looking back at Li,”Li?”

Li shrugged,”Knock on it. If it sounds hollow it’s good.”

She shook her head,”I just remembered we are out of money.”

The merchant pulled the basket of fruit out of Sokka's hand, and shoved him away. Li grabbed Sokka by the back of the tunic, steadying him,”Come on we’ll go to the docks. Ships might be paying for some deckhands to offload their cargo. At least until the storm sets in.”

Aang looked a little scared,”Storm?”   
“Red sunrise, a storm’s coming. We don’t want to be caught in it.”

“My dad used to say stuff like that a lot.” Katara said, catching up to Li, Sokka and Aang,”Were you a sailor?”   
Li shook his head,”No but most of the Fire Nation is an archipelago, it’s hard not to be a part of the culture. Sailors' superstitions are regarded with the same reverence as a bender’s, even our old songs are meant to be sung on ships as shanties.”

Aang looked at Li excited,”Maybe you can teach us some?”   
Li shrugged, rubbing the back of his head,”Yeah, maybe.” 

The group wandered over to the docks, looking at the ships moored trying to see if anyone needed a spare hand, so far their efforts were fruitless, with ships having been in the middle of being unloaded rapidly with the oncoming storm. The only real bustle on the docks was a lone fish merchant getting ready to head out which made Li pause, in all the previous ships that they passed no one was heading out. 

“We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm.” The woman the merchant was with, his wife? Was pleading with him trying to get him to see sense.

He scoffed at her continuing to load traps and nets into the boat,”You’re crazy, it’s a nice day. No clouds, no winds, no nothing. So quit your nagging, woman.”

Li frowned slightly, as Sokka seemed interested in seizing the opportunity that was slowly presenting itself. She grabbed her partner’s hand,”My joints say there’s gonna be a storm, a bad one.”

“Well it’s your joints versus my brain.”

She scowled, her voice angry,“Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't comin'.”

The fish merchant scowled, throwing one of the traps into the boat,”Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him  _ double _ what you get! How do you like that?”

Sokka scrambled out of Li’s reach and ran up to the merchant,”I'll go.”

The fisherman looked shocked, but seized the opportunity,”You’re hired!”

Li groaned,”Sokka…”

“What? He’s paying double!”

The fisherman looked at Sokka alarmed,”Who told you that?”

* * *

Akemi walked into her quarters seeing Masaru laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it personally offended him, he cut her off before she spoke,”I know, I know I should be careful with him. He lost so much and of course he’s gonna be affected by it. But-”   
“You want to strangle him?” Akemi said leaning against the door.   
“No… just shake some sense into him.” Masaru rubbed his face,”What were you doing when you were his age?”   
“Avoiding proposals from Captain Creepy.”

“Ah. It’s Commander Creepy now.”

“My point is, I wasn’t stuck on a ship. He’s frustrated. You know how they get.” She sat on the edge of the bed and laced her fingers with Masaru’s,”He’s conflicted. Chasing the Avatar is much more real now, and Zuko’s never been cruel. He doesn’t have it in him.”

Masaru swallowed slightly, trying to figure out the best way to phrase his question, “Why is he so focused on the Avatar? Even with the Firelord’s orders, he seems reluctant to send updates to the Caldera.”

“The Avatar is the bridge between the spirits, he probably wants to see if the Avatar can let him see Lu Ten again.” 

Masaru rubbed his face,”...shit, he hadn’t seen Lu Ten since he was what, nine?”

Akemi nodded,”Wasn’t for lack of trying on his part.”

“We should go up there, make sure he isn’t terrorizing the villagers.” Masaru sat up, getting off the bed, as the door was slammed open and Zuko entered, drenched and looking positively steamed,”Prince Zuko?”

Zuko looked at Masaru shocked before straightening his back,”I’m fine.”

Akemi stared at him carefully,”Was I right?”

Zuko stared at Akemi as if answering her would physically pain him, and spoke through gritted teeth,“Yes.”

“Mhm, I was going to go get food, want to join us?”   
Zuko scowled at the porthole on the other side of the room,”I’m not hungry.”

Masaru and Akemi share a look, before heading out of the room leaving Zuko to his newest inner conflict.

* * *

Li scowled as Sokka loaded up the boat with food and bait, he remembered his grandfather’s words,’ _ There is no greater teacher than failure. Whether it be your own or others.’  _ His grandfather might’ve been a bit of an ...eccentric workaholic but he knew what he was talking about. Hopefully the fisherman had some sailing sense and would turn back before the storm showed up and turned the waves sour.

Aang’s eyes flickered between the boat and the sky,”Maybe we should hold off, Sokka, look at the sky.”

Sokka puffed out his chest a little bit,”I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather. Being a man means keeping your word.”

Li rolled his eyes,”And not getting killed in stupid situations.”

Sokka and the fisherman pointedly ignored him, as the fisherman’s wife pat Aang and Li’s shoulders,”You should listen to these boys,  _ they’re _ being reasonable.”

The fisherman turned and faced Li and Aang, zeroing on Aang and his airbending tattoo,”Airbender tattoos? Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?”

Katara put her hand on his shoulder, they both smiled up at the fisherman,”That’s right.”

The fisherman scowled at them,”Well don’t look so smiley about things. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!”

Li stood between the fisherman and Aang, growling,”Watch it.”

Katara couldn’t help but snap at the fisherman,”Aang would never turn his back on anyone.”

The fisherman looked at Katara skeptically,”Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering.”

Aang’s eyes widened as he took a step back, fidgeting with the staff as the argument between Li, Katara and the fisherman started to escalate. Li looked like he was debating about setting the guy on fire while Katara got in the fisherman’s face,”Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him. It's not his fault he disappeared, right, Aang?”

Li turned and looked at Aang concerned, his voice soft, not wanting to spook the airbender,”Aang?”

Aang shook his head before opening his glider, swooping out of Li’s grasp. Li turned to Katara, relieved to see her climbing on Appa,”Katara, can you-”

Katara nodded, snapping the reins,”I’m on it. Yip, Yip.”

Li glared down at the fisherman feeling a flash of cruel satisfaction when the fisherman paled,”You feel good about making a twelve year old cry?”

The fisherman blanched further, as the fisherman’s wife put a hand on Li’s arm, trying to stop the fight before it started,”I think that’s enough.”

Sokka popped up above deck, frowning when he didn’t see Katara and Aang, his voice a little hurt,"They just left without saying bye?”

The fisherman scowled, shoving a box into Sokka’s arm,”Get below deck.”

The fisherman’s wife tapped Li’s arm,”Since my husband will be elsewhere, you will help me carry home my shopping.”   
Li bowed his head to her respectfully,”I would be honored to help.”

The woman laughed slightly,”I like you. Kids these days don’t have any respect for their elders.”

Li’s voice was dry,”Teenagers.”

* * *

Masaru sat next to Jee, silent and observing the venting going on in front of him as he sharpened his blade. There was a silent promise with him, like a turtle crab trap. Things would come in but nothing would come out. Jee’s voice was sharp,”I'm sick of taking his orders! Chasing the Avatar seems to end in more harm than it’s worth to him and our crew! He blows the Princess and you off every chance he gets-”

Masaru nodded,”Teenage boys aren’t known for their forththought.”

“It’s not forththought, it’s arrogance and ignorance!”

“He feels like he has something to prove.” Iroh stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the crew.

Jee paled,”General Iroh, we were just-”

Iroh walked down the stairs raising a solem hand,”It’s okay, might I join you?”   
Masaru removed his foot from the box he was bracing it on, and Iroh sat down stroking his beard,”My son has been through much at his young age, forced to become a man before he was ready. With his brother’s and my father’s passing, he went from the second son to the crown prince having to take responsibilities he wasn’t prepared for. The firelord is trained his entire life for his duties, Zuko had four years, and even then seasoned generals wouldn’t want to take orders from a child who had never seen war much less a single battle. With Zukko’s rise to power came the hard truths of being next in line for the throne.”

Masaru knew that cold truth far too well with being close to both Lu Ten and Akemi,”Assassination attempts.”

Iroh’s golden eyes were cold,“Yes, A young firebender is only capable of so much, especially when caught off guard and defenseless.”

* * *

Aang looked at Katara as she peered into the cave rain already coming down in heavy sheets, she shivered slightly stepping into the cave, “Aang?”   
“I’m sorry for running away.” Aang’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Katara shook her head trying t o squeeze some of the excess water out of her hair, “It's okay. That fisherman was  _ way _ out of line.”

Aang made a soft noise, ”Actually, he wasn't.”

Katara couldn’t hide her shock even if she tried, “What do you mean?”

Aang looked at the brown stone in front of him,” I don't want to talk about it.”

Katara put a hand on Aang’s shoulder, “It has to do with your dream, doesn't it? Talk to me.” 

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Well, it's kind of a long story.”

Appa and Momo entered the cave, Momo leaping past Aang and Katara, Appa sat behind Aang and nuzzled him snuffling. Katara stood up looking for firewood, _ ” _ I'm going to try to get a little fire going.”

Aang pet Momo as he slept in his lap, as Katara put some more dry kindling into the campfire,” I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter. The monks came to speak to me, but they wouldn’t tell me what it was about until we were in the Elder’s courtyard. They’re supposed to tell me when I was 16 but the monks said that something bad was going to happen.”

“How did they know you were the Avatar?”

“The toys I chose as a child, I chose the same four toys that the Air nomad avatars before me chose, a propeller toy, a clay turtle, a wooden hog monkey and a wooden hand drum. The monks said I chose the toys because of my past lives, but I… I just picked them because they were fun.” He lowered his head, shoulders bowing under the weight of his responsibilities,”They told me a storm was coming, and they wanted me to be prepared… Monk Gyatso tried to make me feel better, take my mind off of it but the minute I started to feel better they tried to take me away from Gyatso, they wanted to send me to the Eastern Air Temple.”

Katara’s voice was calm,” You have every right to be mad with them after they sent them away.”

Aang frowned,” That’s not what happened exactly, I was afraid and confused and didn’t know what to do so I ran away, but we got caught in a storm and then the next thing I remember was waking up in the ice and seeing you, I didn’t mean to be gone for so long, just a few days… I just needed time to figure things out.”

Li and the fisherman’s wife came into the cave, Li lingering near the mouth of the cave, small wafts of steam coming off of him. The fisherman’s wife looked directly at Aang,”Help! Oh, please help!”

Katara put her arms around the old woman pulling her further away from the chilly air,”It's okay. You're safe.”

The fisherman's wife’s voice was full of despair, “But my husband isn't.”

Katara looked at Li, eyes close to filling with tears,” What do you mean? Where's my brother?”   
Li put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it reassuringly,”They’re still stuck in the storm and it’s getting worse, one of the worst I’ve had the displeasure of seeing.”

Aang stood up,” I'm going to find him!”

Katara squared her shoulders, trying to shut down protests that wouldn’t come,” I'm going with you!”

They both looked at Li stubbornly, daring him to try and stop them,”Ah, hell. I’ll make sure no one dies.”

The fisherman’s wife sat near the fire, trying to warm herself through her soaked clothes,”I'm staying here.”

Aang snapped Appa’s reins looking at the fisherman’s wife,”We'll be back soon. I promise.”

They flew out of the cave system and over the town trying to see if anything changed while they weren’t lingering around the docks _ ,  _ Katara held a hand over her eyes trying to keep the rain out of them,”Where are they?”

”There won’t be many boats out there, if there are any at all.” Li looked at the water trying to look for a light spot in the dark churning ocean, he took a deep breath trying to focus and reach out for Sokka’s chi, chi was what connected a soul to the living realm, any master could sense another’s chi if they were close enough. He felt as if the storm and it’s cold fire was throwing him off, he spotted the boat before he felt Sokka’s energy,“Look, there, that tan spot.”

Aang snapped the reins urging Appa closer to the boat,”Come on, Appa! The boat! There!”

Katara threw a rope down as Li wrapped the other end of the rope around him preparing to pull the fisherman and Sokka up off the boat.

Aang used his air bending to protect his voice,”Hold on to the rope, we’ll pull you up!”

Li waited for the rope to be pulled taut before beginning to pull it up, ignoring the burning in his shoulder as he slowly began to drag them upwards off the boat.

* * *

Masaru leaned against the ships railing enjoying the slightly chilly storm wind blowing across the ocean. He glanced at the person standing next to him on the deck,”Ah your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

Zuko sighed and tightened his hand into a fist,” I wanted to apologize, I was out of line earlier.”   
Masaru grinned,”Oh, it’s nothing. If you had seen the fights I had with your brother, you’d realize you haven’t said anything that hasn't already been spoken in my presence.”

A scowl tugged at Zuko’s lips,”What was he like? I remember home as a prince and as my brother but not as a warrior.”

Masaru made a soft noise,” There’s little to say. Plenty of stories about him. Wasn’t a man braver, or dumber for that matter.”

“How did he die? I...I don’t remember much from that time. I mean I remember big things but not the details.” 

“Our battalion had a mercenary that was recommended to us via a letter from your uncle back when he was still a prince, if I had to guess the mercenary took payouts from the earth kingdom, coin is coin and seldom does a battle go smooth.” The lie felt bitter on Masaru’s tongue,”Most of the battalion was gone before we could blink. Your brother tried to save who he could. The earth swallowed him up before I had much time to react, felt him pulled out of my grasp. Look, do me a favor?”   
Zuko looked at Masaru interested,”Of course.”   
“Don’t mention any of what I said to your father.”

Zuko paled But nodded his head, he remembers his brother and yet he doesn’t, all he really remembers is how his brother’s death changed things for everyone. Masaru smiles at the young prince,”He’d be proud of you, I can see him in you.”

If Zuko appreciated what was meant to be a compliment he gave no noticeable reaction, outside of a head nod of dismissal.


End file.
